The present invention relates to a machine for making tiles and more particularly, to a thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machine, which is practical for making thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles having a thin-layer non-metal top sheet as well as thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles having a top metal sheet.
Conventional metal encaustic tiles cannot effectively isolate heat. Therefore, thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles are developed. Regular thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles include two types (see FIGS. 1 and 2). The thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile 8′ shown in FIG. 1 comprises a metal encaustic tile 82′, a thin-layer non-metal top sheet 81′ (polyvinyl chloride, leather, or aluminum foil), and polyurethane foam 80′ filled in between the metal encaustic tile 82′ and the thin-layer non-metal top sheet 81′. The thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile 8 shown in FIG. 2 comprises a metal encaustic tile 82, a top metal sheet 81, and polyurethane foam 80′ filled in between the metal encaustic tile 82 and the top metal sheet 81. These two different types of thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles are made by two different thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machines. It requires much installation cost and floor space to prepare two different thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machines.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machine, which is practical for making thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles having a thin-layer non-metal top sheet as well as thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles having a top metal sheet. It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machine, which, which prevents wrinkling of the supplied thin-layer non-metal top sheet when making thermoinsulation metal encaustic tiles having a non-metal top sheet.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile making machine comprises a machine base, the machine base comprising a metal encaustic tile conveyer, which has a plurality of recessed portions for the positioning of metal encaustic tiles to be delivered, top guide assemblies, a support frame for supporting biasing tubes of a thermoinsulation film feeder, a nozzle holder adapted to support a jet nozzle assembly of a polyurethane foaming unit, a top rack spaced from the nozzle holder at a distance for supporting a rack of a top sheet feeder), a top cover covering over a rear side thereof, and a drying unit mounted under the top cover; a top sheet feeder, the top sheet feeder comprising a rack mounted on the top rack of the machine base at a top side, a locating frame provided at a front side of the top rack of the machine base, a guide shaft provided at a front side of the top rack of the machine base and spaced below the locating frame, two sheet supply rolls and provided at a top side of the rack of the top sheet feeder, two guide rollers respectively provided at front and rear sides of the rack of the top sheet feeder, and two rotary cutters bilaterally provided at a front side of the rack of the top sheet feeder and adapted to rotate a respective cutter blade thereof to cut a respective transverse crevice in two opposite lateral sides of a supplied top sheet member; a top metal sheet shape-forming roller unit provided at a front side of the machine base and adapted to roller-ram a metal sheet material into a predetermined shape of top metal sheet having a corner flange, the top metal sheet shape-forming roller unit comprising a support frame, a roller holder frame mounted on the support frame at a top side in a sloping position, and a plurality of ramming roller installed in the roller holder frame and adapted to ram the supplied metal sheet material into the desired top metal sheet having a corner flange, for enabling the top metal sheet to be delivered forwards by the top guide assemblies of the machine base to the place between a front side of the top transferring mechanism and a metal encaustic tile conveyer; a thermoinsulation film feeder fixedly fastened to a front side of the machine base, the thermoinsulation film comprising a flat bottom frame set in a sloping position below the elevation of the guide rollers of the top guide assemblies at the machine base, two upright reels bilaterally provided at a top side of the flat bottom frame, and two rolls of thermoinsulation films respectively loaded on the upright reels, two sets of tension rods bilaterally provided at a top side of the flat bottom frame and adapted to guide the thermoinsulation films out of the upright reels to a respective biasing tube; a polyurethane foaming unit, the polyurethane foaming unit comprising a polyurethane foam making device for processing polyurethane into polyurethane foam, and a jet nozzle assembly extended from the polyurethane foam making device and pivotally mounted in the nozzle holder, the jet nozzle assembly comprising a nozzle tube controlled to spray polyurethane foam; a top transferring mechanism, the top transferring mechanism comprising a front transmission cylinder pivotally mounted inside the top rack of the machine base, rear transmission cylinder pivotally mounted in the machine base under the top cover, and a conveying belt coupled between the front transmission cylinder and the rear transmission cylinder and spaced from the metal encaustic tile conveyer of the machine base at a distance; and a cutting unit abutted against the machine base at a rear side, the cutting unit comprising a rack, a material clamping device provided at a top side of the rack of the cutting unit, and a cutter assembly provided at a top side of the rack of the cutting unit, the cutter assembly of the cutting unit comprising a cutter holder, an air cylinder mounted in the rack of the cutting unit and adapted to lift/lower the cutter holder of the cutting unit, and a rotary cutter blade pivoted to the cutter holder of the cutting unit and adapted to cut off the processed thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile, the material clamping device comprising a clamping plate and a plurality of vertical air cylinders vertically disposed above the clamping plate and adapted to move the clamping plate vertically and to hold down the processed thermoinsulation metal encaustic tile for cutting. Further, each biasing tube defines a longitudinally extended flat channel, which has a conical front guide face for guiding a respective thermoinsulation film into the respective longitudinally extended flat channel, so that the thermoinsulation film is slightly curved when passing through the longitudinally extended flat channel. Further, the thin-layer non-metal top sheet supplied from the sheet supply roll is selected from a material group including polyvinyl chloride, leather, and aluminum foil material.